Christmas Loving
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Just some threesome fun for Christmas. Mature reader only. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!


**Christmas Loving**

It's Christmas time at Grimmauld Place and has been a couple years since the final battle. I live here with Remus and Sirius and I'm so sexually frustrated it's ridiculous. Those two are too sexy for their own good. I'm currently out to lunch with Ginny talking about my situation.

"Ginny I don't know how much longer I can live there," I tell her.

"Just fuck them and get it over with, Hermione," she replies nonchalantly.

"Like they see me as anything more than the little bookworm that was always with the boys," I say.

"Walk around the house in some skimpy outfits," Ginny tells me, "trust me you are a lot sexier then you give yourself credit. You just need to give them the push they need to finally make their move. Go home and try it especially on Sirius he is the most likely to crack."

"Yeah sure Ginny," I say unconvinced as I get up to leave.

"I want details!" she calls after me and I just wave in response.

I put her advice to the back of my mind and don't really plan on doing anything with it. I go and finish my Christmas shopping before heading back to Grimmauld Place. I take everything up to my room and see a perfectly wrapped present sitting on my bed. I cautiously walk over to it and check it for any curses before carefully opening it. On top is a note in the familiar handwriting of Ginny. It states:

Hermione,

I know you wouldn't do this on your own so I decided to take the step for you. Please trust me and just give it a try.

Merry Christmas

-Ginny

I pull back the tissue paper and see red fabric and white fur. I pull it out and it is a scant Mrs. Clause costume that had me blushing just by looking at it. I can't believe she would do this and actually expect me to wear it. I throw it back in the box and toss the box across the room never planning on looking at it again.

A couple hours later in my room sitting on my bed reading a book but my eyes keep wondering to the box. I couldn't possibly wear that outfit around the house. Even if I did it wouldn't change anything. I would just look ridiculous. I guess I could at least try it on. It's not like anyone would know.

I set my book down and decide that no harm could come from just trying on the outfit. I mean Ginny did go through the trouble of getting it for me. I quickly slip into it and stand in front of my mirror examining myself. It doesn't look awful I guess. All of a sudden my door is opened and Sirius comes barging in.

"Hey Hermione I was wondering-," Sirius starts to say but cuts himself off when he catches sight of me. We both are frozen in surprise and Sirius has his mouth open in shock. Finally reality sets in and I dive for my bad and wrap a blanket over myself.

"Sirius!" I yell, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Wh-What are y-you wearing?" Sirius stuttered out.

"Never you mind what I'm wearing," I say feeling embarrassed.

"Who are you dressing like that for?" he asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" I question, "It's none of your business."

"It bloody well is my business if my sweet innocent Hermione is dressing like some tart for some guy," he states.

"First of all I can dress however I please," I angrily reply, "And that is exactly why I dressed like this because that is how you always see me, sweet and innocent. The only way to get any attention around here apparently is to dress like a tart."

"Trust me kitten," he says dangerously, "You have caught my attention long before now. You should really be more careful on who you taunt like this. You never know what kind of reaction you will get."

"What type of reaction would I get from you?" I tease.

Next thing I know I'm being pinned up against the wall by Sirius. We are so close I can feel every part of him. He thrusts his hips forward so that I can feel his rock hard cock against me.

"Kitten you need to tell me know if you don't want this because if you don't I don't know if I will be able to stop myself later." He tells me then looks down at my outfit again, "Actually I know that I won't be able to."

"I want this," I say with a smirk as I grab the bulge in his pants making him groan.

"You have been naughty and I think you should be punished," he teases me, "Get on your knees witch."

I immediately fall to my knees before him and he slowly lowers his pants. Out comes his impressive rock hard cock. Sirius slowly pumps his hand up and down his cock.

"Put that cute little mouth of yours to work kitten," he says to me.

I pounce on him and waste no time in wrapping my mouth around his member. I take him as deep as I can, making him moan in appreciation. Before he can recover from the shock I start sucking on his tip. His legs buckle and he falls back on the bed. I bob my head up and down taking him almost all the way into my throat. Sirius wraps his fingers into my hair and starts taking control. He pushes my head all the way down taking all of him in my mouth and leaves me there until I can't handle it anymore. Then he pulls me off and I gasp for breathe for a few seconds before he forces me down again and repeats the process over and over again. He takes my head in both of his hands and starts fucking my mouth.

All of a sudden I feel hands move my panties aside and a mouth sucking on my clit. I feel a surge of panic run threw me and try to pull away from Sirius.

Sirius senses my alarm and reassuringly rubs my head and soothingly says, "It's alright kitten, it's just Remus."

I immediately relax and moan around Sirius' cock. Remus rips off my panties because they must be too much of an imposition. He is on his back underneath me lapping at my pussy. He wraps arms around my thighs and pulls me closer to his mouth. The closeness makes it easier for him to start fucking me with his tongue. It feels so amazing that I start grinding into his face. He brings one of his hands to my clit and starts rubbing quick circles around it. I start moaning uncontrollably around Sirius.

"I don't know what you are doing to her Moony," Sirius chokes out, "But for the love of Merlin don't stop."

I feel my orgasm building quickly inside me. When my orgasm crashes over my I grab onto the only thing I can which is Sirius' legs and run my nails roughly down his this as I cum all over Remus' face. It becomes too much for Sirius and he shoots his load deep in my throat and I swallow as much as I can. Remus continues licking my pussy until I come down from orgasm.

I collapse to the ground and Remus comes out from under me with his face glistening from my release. He is on his knees and pulled into a deep kiss by Sirius who laps up as much of my juices as he can off of Remus. I lay and watch the amazing sight of these two men in a heated kiss.

Sirius reaches down and grabs Remus' cock and starts pumping it as they continue to kiss. Remus pulls away and groans in appreciation. Sirius gets Remus on the bed and starts sucking him off while Remus lays flat on his back in the middle of the bed. I gasp at the sight and Sirius makes eye contact with me.

Sirius smirks and says to me, "Come here kitten."

I walk over to them on unsteady legs and Sirius pulls me onto the bed and has me straddling Remus. Sirius grabs my hips and starts teasing my pussy over Remus' cock. I try my hardest to drop down onto Remus but Sirius is too strong. I'm teased even more by Remus trying to buck his hips up to meet mine but Sirius won't allow us to connect. Finally Sirius pushes my hips down onto Remus at the exact moment Remus thrusts up. I throw my head back and call out in surprise and ecstasy.

Sirius pushes down onto my lower back so that I am completely full of Remus but can only minimally grind against him and he can only just barely thrust up. We both whine and try to get friction going between us. Sirius pushes my upper body down do that I am laying on Remus' chest. Remus wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply. I am humping and grinding against Remus as we continue making out and Sirius still refuses to move his hand. I feel a slippery finger start to penetrate my ass and stiffen up.

"Relax kitten," Sirius whispers to me.

I quickly relax and Sirius continues to work his finger into me. When I become used to it he works in a second finger and then a third until he stretches me enough to be able to take his cock. When his hand is gone I pull away from Remus' kisses and look into his eyes. He looks up at me kindly and is rubbing reassuring circles into my back. I take a deep breath as I feel Sirius line up his cock. He slowly pushes into me until he is completely in me and just stays like that for a minute, not moving.

Sirius finally moves me so that Remus can thrust up into me. Remus puts his hands on my hips and Sirius puts his hands on my breasts. That is when I realize that my outfit is gone and I don't even know when it came off.

They start off slow with Sirius pulling out and Remus thrusting up and I'm already a moaning mess. They start moving faster and I get more and more loud. There is never a moment that I'm not being penetrated. It gets to the point that they are moving so fast that I can't tell when one is thrusting in and the other is pulling out. I'm now screaming in ecstasy and not making any sense.

I get close to cumming and need just a little something more to push me over the edge. Sirius' hands are doing amazing things to my nipples and Remus is hitting a spot deep inside of me that has me seeing stars. I finally fall over the edge and scream their names in ecstasy when Sirius leans forward and bites my shoulder and Remus pinches my clit.

I clamp down around their cocks as I cum and it causes them both to thrust deep inside of me and release their seed. I have never felt more full and feeling their hot cum squirt deep within me I fall right back over the edge and milk them for everything they have.

Sirius flips us over before we both collapse on top of Remus. I am still in the middle of Remus and Sirius and somehow both of their cocks are still inside of me. As we all lay there gasping for breath all I can think of is how much I have to thank Ginny and how nice of a Christmas present I owe her. That and how I can't wait for round two.

"That kitten is what happens when you wear an outfit like that around us," Sirius says with a laugh.

"I guess I'll have to dress like a tart more often than won't I?" I reply cheekily as I tighten my muscles around their cocks.

They both let out a quick laugh in agreement and I start to feel their cocks stir inside of me. Looks like round two is going to start soon.

"Sorry love," Remus says, "But it looks like you will need a new outfit. I got a little excited and impatient and ripped it apart. I also can't promise that it won't happen again."

"If that is the outcome I don't mind at all," I tease, "You can ravage me any time you want."

With that last sentence both men's members grew quickly and spread me deliciously inside.

"I think we need to switch it up a little bit Padfoot," Remus says to Sirius.

This is definitely going to be a good night I think.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I might add to this story if I get some good feedback so please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know just how much!**


End file.
